Gone Psycho
by Lil Ninny
Summary: After all of his teammates were killed in a bloody attack nearly a year ago, Kurt wagner wakes from his coma to find himself in a mental hospital
1. Default Chapter

He sat in the dark, eyes wide, staring in to space. Nothing seemed to be there, no one seemed to be alive. His heart raced as he thought of the attack. The image of Jean's skin being ripped from her body haunted him. Storm's terrified voice echoed in his mind. "Help me Kurt!" she had begged as her bones were crushed from the weight of the air closing in around her. A single tear ran from his eye. He was all alone here, thought of as a freak more that ever.br  
  
Gently he rested his body against the padded wall of the empty room. It had been nearly a week since he had woken from the coma…the coma he was in for over a year. He wiped his cheek with his blue velvety hand. The white shirt and pants he wore stood out against his skin and seemed to glow in the darkness. br  
  
He wasn't the same Nightcrawler after he had awoken from his coma. He seemed darker and his mind was messed up. The whole story had retold itself in his head while he was unconscious. People came for him a few days after he had awoke. They found him in the hospital shower trying to hang himself, blood flowing from fresh cuts on his wrists and ankles. Life had become too overwhelming for him. He couldn't handle his life without Ororo, his teammate Storm. br  
  
All the of his teammates were dead. It was amazing that he even escaped alive. The sentinels had gone too far and actually killed the people he loved most. The only thing for him to do was to find the institute. Surely, he thought, the professor will be there and he will know what to do. But there was no way for him to escape. And even if he did, he had no clue where he was. Now more than ever he wanted to take his own life. Banging his head against the wall he stared up to the ceiling. br  
  
"WHY GOD?!!! WHY DID YOU TAKE THEM FROM ME?!" he shouted , breaking down into tears. "They were all I had…all I ever had…" 


	2. kill him, for me

Kurt shuttered spastically, his mind was playing tricks on him again. He looked around the room with wide yellow eyes. Maybe it was really getting to him.   
  
"Kurt," a little whisper said from the shadows. "Kurt, it's me Ororo". He sat up immediately. From out of the shadows walked Ororo, her eyes where as white as her hair. Her uniform was torn and bloody, bones sticky out here and there. Blood ran down her misshapen face.   
  
"Ororo?" he asked.  
  
"Listen Kurt,"she said to him stepping closer. "when the doctor comes in…Kill him." she smiled kindly and stepped closer to him. Little red demons bounced out of the shadows, following Ororo. They giggled happily as they ran up to kurt. He backed away, frightened. "Don't fear them kurt, they are your friends…Kill him kurt, then steal his keys." she said once more, stepping closer to kurt.   
  
"What are you talking about?" he shouted, "I won't do it! I'm not going to kill anyone!" the demons came up beside hopping up and down.  
  
"just do it!" they whispered "you know you want to… then you can escape!" they giggled tugging on his pants with red claws.   
  
Kurt's eyes widened even further.He had actually felt them touch him. Quickly he reached for his cross that once hung around his neck. But it was gone. Earlier he had torn it off, giving up on his faith. The cross layed across the room, imbedded in to the padded wall.   
  
"ororo, why are you telling me these things?" he whispered, stepping closer to her.   
  
"These are very bad people…Kurt you love me don't you?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"then do this for me…Kill him kurt, kill him." she said.   
  
"ok I'll do it…I'll do it for you" he replied, "just don't leave me again…"   
  
The door creeked open. In stepped the doctor. He was a bald man with huge arms and a face that was wrinkled with years of hard thinking.  
  
"Kurt, who were you talking to?" the doctor asked, looking around the room as he shut the door.  
  
Kurt looked at him then turned to look at Ororo, but she had disappeared. "Oh…no one really…" he said then laughed slightly as he stepped closer to the doctor. 


	3. Images unreal

The Blue demon's yellow left eyes began to twitch. Then the whole left side of his face. Quickly he shook his head, ridding himself of the spasm. White fangs flashed as he smiled at the doctor. Doctor Willington smiled back uneasily. In his mind a dark black mist swirled around the doctor's head. Then suddenly the room began to cave in and he was at the battle site. Rubble and broken buildings laid beside him. Dust floated in the air. "Help Kurt!! Help me!" a voice screamed. It was Ororo. Instantly the air crushed her and all that was left was a bloody pile of flesh with bones protruding from it. Kurt broke down, knelling. Where the doctor once stood was now a man with a walkie talkie. He wore a military uniform and seemed to be commanding the sentinels.   
-  
The doctor looked at his patient with a raised eyebrow. Kurt was knelling in the room staring off into space. Suddenly his eyes met the doctors…  
  
"you!" he shouted…"YOU KILLED ALL OF THEM!"   
  
Doctor Willington stepped back towards the door as kurt stood up.   
-  
The man in uniform looked confused as kurt stepped closer to him. Tears spilled from Kurt's eyes.   
  
"WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU?! CALL THOSE SENTINELS OFF!" he screamed.  
  
The man backed away even more as kurt stepped closer.  
  
"Kurt what are you talking about?! It's me Doctor Willington!" the man said, but kurt didn't believe him. Then the man reached behind his back as if to pull out a gun. Kurt froze for a second.  
-  
Doctor Willington reached behind himself poking around for the door knob. He kept his eyes on kurt who seemed to be possessed. Kurt wasn't listening and he didn't seem to be stopping. With every step the blue elf's eyes grew darker with hatred and anger.   
  
"Stay back kurt!" Doctor Willington commanded as he stuck his had out in front of him.  
-  
"Stay back kurt!" the man commanded as he pulled a gun out in front of him. Kurt took a cautious step back. Then he leapt in to the air, pinning the man against the wall.   
  
"you'll pay for this…" kurt whispered. Violently he punched the man in the head with his palm three times until he had enough then back flipped off the wall. The man fell to his feet, blood coming from his lips. He turned, attempting to escape, but kurt was too fast. He leapt on to the man, digging his three digit fingers into the man's back. Flesh and blood flew everywhere.   
  
"AHHH! HELP!" the man shouted in pain, as he lashed his hands out trying to drag himself out from under the blue monster. Kurt turned him over quickly so their eyes met. A low growl came from his clenched fangs. With great force, he pushed his hand into the man's chest. Blood soaked Kurt's sleeve, traveling up it slowly. With his blue hand, he latched onto the man's still beating heart and ripped it from the body. It pulsated in his hand for a moment before finally giving out. The man's eyes went wide as he felt his heart being ripped out, and then his head rolled to the side.   
-  
The battle site then faded back to the padded room. Blood splattered the walls. Kurt's once white uniform, along with the doctor's overcoat where now red. Flesh stuck out from under Kurt's finger nails.   
  
"what just happened?!" kurt asked aloud. As he looked down, he saw the face of the doctor. It was twisted with pain. Quickly kurt scrambled off the man,. It was as if he had blacked out. He had no clue of what he had just done. Tears poured from his eyes more now. 


	4. Another visit

Once again he was stuck in the dark, alone and feeling unloved. The straight jacket around his body and muzzle on his face were too tight. Crystal like tears ran down his face and on to his jacket. The workers had come in earlier, tranquilizing him and cleaned up while he was unconscious. Kurt had no memory of killing the doctor. He was oblivious to what was happening. People came, people left, he never moved from his spot in the corner. It had been nearly 3 days that he had stayed there, not making a sound, not moving, not sleeping. It was amazing that he was even breathing in this state he was in. His heart felt like it had crumbled to pieces and he soul felt lost in the darkness.   
  
The nurses had to force feed him his pills. If it wasn't for them, he'd probably have gone crazier by now. He just continued to stare into space…until she came again.   
  
Rolling his head lazily to the side, he looked out the corner of his yellow eye. This was the most he had moved since the accident. Ororo stepped closer, smiling her bloody smile. The blue elf only turned his head back to it's normal position, straight in to the groove he had crated in the cushioned wall.   
  
"Kurt…what's wrong?" she asked him. He didn't answer.   
  
"Kurt…are you upset?" she asked. Still he said nothing. As she stepped closer, he pressed his body deeper in to the wall, as if trying to escape her.   
  
"I'm very proud of you…" she whispered into his ear, placing a skinless, bloody hand on his shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH ME MONSTER!!!" he shouted as he spun around and pushed himself away from her.  
  
"YOU AREN'T ORORO!!! YOU'RE EVIL! YOU MADE ME KILL A MAN!!" he bellowed, breaking into tears. Ororo stepped closer. She smiled malevolently, her extremely white teeth matching her hair and eyes. A large evil laugh came from her torn body.   
  
"But you did it anyways!!!" she barked, laughter still in her voice. Then she slowly faded to darkness, letting only two white eyes remain, until they slowly faded to red, then disappeared as well. 


End file.
